Taste of Sin
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Riku/Sora. The taste of sin lingers on the tongue, no amount of time could ever make it go away. The delightful flavor of chocolate and caramel that haunts their memories.


Fandom:: Kingdom Hearts

Pair:: Riku/Sora

Summary:: Chocolate and caramel, darkness and light

Notes: Told from Riku's point of view

The forbidden fruit

Alluring. Drawing me to him. I first discovered it back in the secret place the day I turned fifteen. We were out late together, all by ourselves in that dark cavern illuminated by flicking light of a campfire we built. It was innocent, boyhood experimentation. The strange heat that burned in my belly pulling me to mount my childhood friend and claim his mouth as my own. He returned the gesture just as desperate and it was then I noted something strange.

His kisses were sweet.

Moist lips brushed mine slowly, glazed with hint of flavor. Tasteful kisses? I'd never heard of it and curiosity prevailed. I traced my tongue along the edge of his lip until he allowed me entry. It wasn't just his lips, he oozed the delectable taste of caramel. Sweet and warm, drawing me in like an addict to heroine. he was my drug, my sweet, sweet addiction. I wanted, needed, more of that flavor, warm and wet and sweet. Bliss filled my head and I couldn't see, heat coursing through virgin veins. I wondered if I tasted like he did. Or if I was different. Was I spicy? Sour? Maybe I didn't have a taste at all.

Then he found her.

Fuming jealousy formed in the deepeest reaches of a man's darkness. Kairi ahd moved into the village and instantly caught Sora's eye. He would spend hours talking about the adventures he took her on. Including the secret place. OUR secret place. I forced myself to smile and nod along, acting as if I was his rival in affection for the redhead so he would not suspect my innermost feelings. I couldn't come out and tell Sora I liked him... It didn't mean anything to him. It was just a game.

There was one thing I could do though.

One night when Sora was studying; a rarity that was; I stole out to Kairi's house. With a smile she joined me on a walk through the village and I brought her down to the beach where we culd speak in private. My face burned deep, trying to get the courage to ask her something that, in retrospect, sounds utterly strange. I had to know.. I had to.

"Kairi...?"

"Yes?" she sat down on a rock.

"You and Sora.. have been.. going out right?" I knew damn well...

She blushed. "Umm.. y-yeah.."

I looked out to the sea to hide my own rosy face. "Does he.. ever taste like caramel when you kiss?"

She didn't know how to take this. Can't say I blame her. She watched me slowly before finally shaking her head. "Uhh.. no. I never.. noticed anything. I mean, he..." she blushed deeper. Psh, girls... "He tasted like sea salt one time when we had ice cream but.. no..."

It was then I realized I had something special.

Here by his side, under the vast blanket of stars above those memories come back to me. Ocean waves break on our legs, invoking the hollow roars of the sea I could faintly hear mixed with his moans that night. His mood is not the same now. He was laughing but moments ago and has gone silent, staring out at the full moon ahead as if he may find all the answers. Quickly, he blushes and looks away. Nails dig into the sand. He's..embarassed?

"Riku...?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember... that night in the secret place.. when you turned fifteen?"

"....Yeah." So very vivdly. "I do, why?"

"...When you kissed me... Did you taste anything?"

I reach out and cup his face, turning him to face me. Fear and shame coat his features, terrified of how I might react. He tries to look away but I won't let him, staring into the heart of the sea eyes.

"Yes. I did.."

He stops fighting my grip and leans into it. I blush, stroking the soft cheek with my thumb. Slowly he moves to straddle my lap, coiling small arm around me neck until our faces are but inches apart. Those soft lips tempt me even now, wanting to pull beautiful songs out of them like I did those years ago.

He closes the gap and we push closer, tongues forcing into mouths greedily tasting the innate sweetness of the other. Caramel splashes slide down my throat and I moan, aching for more of him. He accepts me further, pulling me back on top of him. Our bodies meet and we cry out wanting more, needing more, hopelessly addicted. Time and space had not erased my taste from his mouth nor his from mine.

"W-What do I taste like?" I can scarcely breathe we're still attached.

"Mnn..chocolate.. What about me?"

Another sweep and a purr. "Mnn.. caramel... You taste so damned good.."

The forbidden fruit, the tastes of sin. Our destinies forever entwined.

We will remain a part of each other's lives. No matter what.


End file.
